FXW Presents: NEX-GEN
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: The developmental promotion for FXW(Fierce Xtreme Wrestling), where men and women look to become the next big thing and one day join the main roster. SYOC-Closed
1. NEX-GEN AnnouncementApp

**A/N: Welcome to NEX-GEN, the developmental show for Fierce Xtreme Wrestling. The crew of FXW is also writing this one as we work on the main roster. I'm going to let Mr. Mystery say the rest.**

 **New Orleans, LA**

"Welcome all to FXW. Welcome to my greatest triumph!" said Mr. Mystery proudly as the lights showed a new performance center nearby what looked to be a new arena next door. The front sign showed FXW, but also said NEX-GEN.

"As you can see we are busy making a new permanent residence here in New Orleans. While the city has been kind enough to let us use it for the time being, in the end it is better to have our own arena don't you think? As you my FXW faithful know that we have a very diverse lineup in our roster. Also the fact that after the brand split and our ratings prior to Wrestlegeddon we have been receiving many offers to improve FXW for you. The arena will be ready after Wrestlegeddon II next year, but this performance center is ready now. I've been working on it since before the first episode. Why? Because I knew in order for FXW to claim the top spot of the world of professional wrestling, I knew we would need to look towards the future, to our next generation. So starting after Wrestlegeddon II on every Thursday night for NEX-GEN where the future of FXW is born. Remember my faithful to stay fierce, keep it extreme, and now look to the future." Said Mr. Mystery as he walked away to his limo as he needed his rest. Tomorrow night was none other than his premier event: Wrestlegeddon!

 **A/N: So now FXW has a developmental show where stars are made! Who will rise above and become the next big star in FXW? Only time will tell.**

 **Jase Raven 13**

 **theDarkRyder**

 **Vampiric Storm**

 **LostClu**

 **Velocity Raptor**

 **Roddypiperfan84**

 **Full on app below as SYOC is open! 30 male (including tag teams) and 12 women.**

 **This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

 **NEX-GEN Thursday**

 **Theme: We Are One by 12 Stones** **  
** **PPV: NEX-GEN: Rebellion** **  
** **Titles: NEX-GEN Heavyweight (major)** **  
** **NEX-GEN Tag Team** **  
** **NEX-GEN Destiny (minor)**  
 **NEX-GEN Womens**

 **FXW App**

Name:

Ring Name:

Hometown/Billed from:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Street Gear:

Ring Gear:

Gimmick:

Entrance Theme (include music and what they do going down the ring):

Style (Powerhouse, Showman, Brawler, Striker, Technical, High Flyer, Hardcore, Strong, Submission Specialist, Dirty):

Alignment:

Finisher:

Signature Move(s):

Known Moves:

Trained by:

Accomplishments:

Other Promotions (can be both real and original):

Bio (can be short but not TOO short):

Relationships:

Extra:

 **Stable/Tag Team App**

Name:

Members:

Entrance:

Finishers:

Alignment:

Bio (why they formed):

Extra (can others join):

 **Current NEX-GEN Roster**

 **Kota**

 **Marvelous Tate Williams**


	2. NEX-GEN Roster

**FXW: NEX-GEN Roster**

 **Male Roster**

 **Adewale Soldaat**

 **Aiden Remington III**

 **Alexander Andrews**

 **Alonso Lopez**

 **Andras Owen**

 **Angel Michael**

 **Angel Uriel**

 **Angelo Santos**

 **Bestia De Sangre**

 **Billy Haha**

 **Bobby Wallace**

 **Caciope**

 **Chayse Wilde/Nemesis**

 **Connor Gates**

 **Cyril Lion**

 **Damian Gray/Avarice**

 **Dimitri Duval**

 **Dorian Geiss/Jack Ripper**

 **Edward Mercury**

 **Elijah Morrow**

 **Flip Sampson**

 **Flynn Horde/Slaugh**

 **Harry Handsome**

 **Hector De Costa**

 **Hothead Henry Morgan**

 **Hugo Marcaeu**

 **Jago**

 **Jason Kidd**

 **Jonathan Nails**

 **Justin Colemen**

 **Kevin Blanc/Chat Noir**

 **Leo Bakuwana**

 **Leo Claymore**

 **Marvelous Tate Williams**

 **Mephisto**

 **Mordred Caliburn**

 **Rene Moureau**

 **Ricardo Mendez**

 **Ryan Daniels**

 **Samuel**

 **Sam Austin**

 **Sin Alma**

 **Skullomania**

 **Stone**

 **Styx**

 **Ted Williams**

 **TJ Combo**

 **The Berzerker**

 **Trivolt**

 **Troy Daniels**

 **Wild Dog**

 **Zack Mercer**

 **Female Roster**

 **Alexandra Xenou**

 **Alexis Hunter**

 **Amanda Cena**

 **Angela Rhodes**

 **Astrid Black**

 **Cougar Heart**

 **Daria St. Ledger**

 **Diana Beaulieu**

 **Fleur Beleou**

 **Kazumi Sakuraba**

 **Kirsi Halonen**

 **Megumi Anza Naito**

 **Nina Venin**

 **Sister Blackheart**

 **Tyra**

 **Valkyrie**

 **Tag Teams**

 **Kings of a New Age(Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III)**

 **Team PRTY(Jason Kidd & Ryan Daniels)**

 **Styx & Stone**

 **Scions of Darkness(Caciope & Wild Dog)**

 **Serial Thrillas(Damian Gray & Chayse Wilde) later on Syn**

 **Multinational Kingdom(Adawale Soldaat & Hector De Costa)**

 **Sullivan Brothers(Hothead Henry Morgan & Harry Handsome)**

 **Winged Darkness(Angel Michael & Angel Uriel)**

 **Los Ingobernables de Francia(Hugo Marcaeu & Kevin Blanc)**

 **The Gunslingers(Troy Daniels & Sam Austin)**

 **Factions**

 **Multinational Kingdom**

 **Scions of Darkness**

 **Street Masters**

 **GM of NEX-GEN: Miles Maverick**

 **Commentary Team: Nigel Mcguieness, Tyler Banks, and JT Blaze**

 **NEX-GEN Episode One Matches**

 **Alonso Lopez Jr vs Connor Gates vs Ricardo Mendez; NEX-GEN Destiny title match; Ladder match**

 **Multicultural Kingdom vs Kings of a New Age; NEX-GEN Tag Tourney**

 **Angelica Rhodes vs Alexis Hunter vs Cougar Heart vs Nina Venin; NEX-GEN Womens title match**

 **Team PRTY vs Styx & Bones; NEX-GEN Tag Tourney**

 **Angelo Santos vs Elijah Morrow vs Flynn Horde vs Mordecai Caliburn vs Trivolt vs Alexander Andrews; NEX-GEN Heavyweight title match; Elimination Armageddon match**

 **A/N: What a roster! First episode to debut after Wrestlegeddon on the main roster of FXW. Also thanks in part to everyone of the FXW crew with:**

 **theDarkRyder**

 **LostClu**

 **Vampiric Storm**

 **Velocity Raptor**

 **Roddypiperfan84**

 **Shawn Raven**

 **Satan Ruler of Hell**

 **Thanks for the awesome submissions peeps! You all rock.**

 **Coming soon Episode One: The Future Explodes! This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
